


A Dragons True Form

by WarlockLover_231



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragon Alec Lightwood, M/M, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Romantic Soulmates, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockLover_231/pseuds/WarlockLover_231
Summary: All it takes is for Ragnor to get a little upset before Magnus it crashing down the High Warlocks door and everything is all of a sudden a lot less black and white.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. All it took was an upset Cabbage

It was early morning and Manus was already wide awake and sparring with Ragnor. 

“So, what's the plan for today?“ Magnus asks as he swings his admis-lined bo staff up to Ragnor's cheek before Ragnor brings his seraph blade up to meet the staff with a startling speed.

“Today you, Magnus Bane, are staying in the infermitory with Catarina while I meet up with the new high warlock.“ Ragnor growled with a stern glare leaving no room for argument.

“Fiiiiine!” Magnus responded with a groan as he watched Ragnor sounder off toward the head office

\--- Back at the office

Ragnor sat in front of the warlock only known as ‘the protector’. Although his hood was up it was obvious that his eyes were a glowing blue with a white slit for a pupil. The eyes were clearly his warlock mark and the protector seemed unwilling to put a glamour up.

“How are you doing Sir?” Ragnor asked as he tried to keep all of his discomfort at bay

“Good, and yourself?” a deep voice came from the hood.

“Good, good…”

“I can put up a glamour if that could make you more comfortable.” the protector asked with something almost like concern in his voice.

“No that's fine!” Ragnor got out just a little too quickly for it to be mistaken for a calm voice.

A deep chuckle sounded before the cloak was gone along with the eyes leaving a completely normal looking guy in front of Ragnor. He had black hair that wasn't to black to seem blue and his eyes were a bright hazel. He had pale skin that seemed to shimmer in an almost angelic way. Ragnor scanned his body for any easily identifiable glammers and the only one he could see was on his eyes.

“I have already upgraded the wards as well as placed new enchantments on the armor to avoid icor” the protector mentioned only second after he had made himself look normal. Before standing up and opening a portal while at the same time pulling a card out of his pocket. 

“You can call me at any time.” he mentioned before seeping through the portal that closed a second later leaving only a plain white business card on the ground with an address..

\--In the Infirmary

“All I’m saying is that the new high warlock is supposed to be super hot and also really powerful” Magnus mentioned.

“I heard that he has blue cat eyes as a warlock mark“ Catarina whispered.

“I would love to see those...“ Magnus whispered back before they both fell into fits of giggles.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and only Magnus and Catarina notices how distant Ragnor seemed to have gotten and by the time everything was done Ragnor and Catarina quickly retired to bed and instead of sleeping Magnus instead grabbed as many weapons as he could without being questioned before going to find this new high warlock that had put Ragnor in such a mood.

The search was hard and had taken an hour but luckily the single strand of black hair that had been on Ragnor's white shirt did seem to be actually doing well and the tracking rune did appear to be leading Magnus to a small apartment building. 

After a few minutes the tracking had led to a small apartment. Magnus knocked on the door ready to give the warlock a piece of his mind until the door actually opened to a smiling dark haired and pale skinned guy. 

The deepest voice that Magnus had ever heard reached Magnus’ ears “Good to know I have yet to be wrong!“


	2. A name to a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the face will finally have a name

“Wha… What do you mean?” Magnus stutterd out.

“I mean what I say.“

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!” Magnus shouted.

The protector chuckled then stuck out his hand, “I would like to be your friend Magnus. I am not your enemy”

Magnus warily stuck out his hand to shake, “H..how do you...how do you know my name?”

A small almost suggestive smirk appeared on the protectors face, “I know know a lot more than you think Mr. Bane.” and even though Magnus tried to hide it he couldn't help the tremor that ran through his body in that moment.

“Either way come on in Magnus” The protector stepped out of the doorway to allow Magnus in.

Magnus stepped into the door and the tingling of the wards intensified before a pulling feeling pulled him into the house and all of a sudden he felt cooler and the large bay window (that certainly had not been there before) looked out onto the mountains. “Where am I?” Magnus knew his voice was small but he couldn’t come to care. 

“Welcome to the Mountains! This has been my home for centuries and you are the first person besides my sister to enter in a very, very long time.” He led Magnus to a couch and sat him down before summoning a cup of tea and handing it to Magnus.

“Do you like it?” The Protector was starting to feel little nervous but lifetimes of habit caused him to regularize his breathing and force his hands to not shake while his magic wrapped around him in thin invisible wisps and rose another 5 glamours and around 20 different scent blockers and anchors to make him stay in this body for another day or so all to ensure his nervous didn't cause him to transform.

“I... I do like this” Magnus whispered and then he realized that he actually meant it.

“Well, in that case I am prepared to answer any questions you may have.” 

“Why?” 

Magnus’ question caught him off guard and although he was prepared to answer most questions that Manus might have he really had no clue where to even start. Magnus seemed to have sensed his predicament and the fact that he was pleased with it was clear in his body language. 

“What is your name?” Although it was clear that Magus was just trying to get a rise out of him he had accidentally asked the one question the Protector had prepared for. 

The protector for the first since his sister had died said his real name. Not the name of the dragon that he became. The name of the scared boy that had grown up with one purpose. To protect, “My name is Alexander. Alexander Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that I could do more often but shorter chapters but feel free to tell me if you would prefer longer but less often chapters


	3. Soulmates found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more explaining after the last chapter

“L… Lightwood? B… but Lightwood is a shadowhunter name!” an obviously startled Magnus managed to stutter out.

The newly named Alexander lifted up his shirt just enough to show a parabatai rune. The rune was so faded, pale and obviously doormat that it was barely visible but it was there. “My full name is Alexander Gidion Lightwood. Keeper of The book of the White. Risen by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Older brother of Max and Isabelle Lightwood. And Parabati to Jonathan Wayland.”

If the Atmosphere of the room wasn’t so serious then the look of pure confusion on Magnus’ face and the fact that he hadn't even picked yo the ‘risen by’ part would have been priceless.

“But that was during the Mortal War. Hundreds of years Ago. How are you alive?”

“I did say ’risen by’. While it is true that Maryse was the mortal that birthed me, I was injected with Lilith's blood in the womb by Valentine. That was before he knew that my true father was Thrakos, the dragonae shifter.”

“So let me get this straight. You are the son of Lilith and Thrakos. You were birthed by Maryse Lightwood and risen by her and Robert!?”

“You catch on quickly!”

“Wait, you said that you BECAME a dragon. What does that mean?”

Alexander couldn't help but chuckle ”I meant that Thrakos lives in Limbo. I was 12 when a circle member banished me to Limbo. When I first met Thrakos after living in Limbo for a year he forced me to shift into a dragon.”

“How did you get out?!”

“A dragon can be held by no bounds. Even those of Limbo.”

“Can I see you shift?”

Magnus’ sudden question caught Alexander off guard. He had promised to show Magnus everything he asked though. With the rising conflict he settled on instead directing the question away from himself.

“Look at you dominant hand wrist and banish all glamours from your body.”

Magnus did as he asked and upon doing so was greeted with a blue cat...dragon eye. Looking back up at Alexander he found that he had removed the glamour from his eyes. The azure of the iris matched with the pure white of the pupil was a shock. It was also the exact same as the mark on his wrist.

“You, Magnus Bane, are my soulmate” Alexander then lifted his right wrist and showed an x made with two bo staffs with a single Amaryllidaceae or Amaryllis flower. “And I am yours”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of that was unclear you can ask questions I will also be explaining more below:
> 
> Okay so Alexander would be the son of Maryse and Thrakos withough Valentines blood experiments. Thrakos is a dragon-demon shifter thing. He was injected with Liliths blood in the womb and ended up sharing most of hid DNA with Lilith and Thrakos as they had the most potent blood. He was sent to Limbo at the age of 12 and turns out time in Limbo is different because after he was there for a year and Thrakos forced a shift on him he was able to break through Limbo and back to earth. there he was forcefully shifted back by pure shock and force of his own will. He later found that the 1 year he was gone only lasted 1 hour on earth. He then learned magic from the institute without anyone knowing. he was raised as a shadowhunter with a parabati, Jace Wayland. As well as a little sister, Izzy. Any questions? Next chapter you will see Cat and Ragnor. It will also be longer.


	4. A new form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does Alexanders magic look like?

“ So…?” Magnus asked expectantly.

“So what?”

“Can I see you shift!” The enthusiasm was bright in Magnus’ voice.

Alexander rose from his chair and held out his hand. Magnus took his hand and they seemed to fit perfectly together. Alexander then led Magnus to a large room full of paintings and other considerably random stuff.

Alexander waved his hand and the shimmer, that Magnus had been sure was just a trick of the light, disappeared. In its place was an even larger room. One corner held the stuff from before but other than that the room was empty. All in all, Magnus was left speechless. 

Alexander clearly notices this. “Stay right here.” Alexander requested before he let go of Magnus’ hand and walked to the center of the room. “What is your favorite color?” Alexander shouted, due to the size of the room.

Magnus responded with a grin and shouting back, “Blue!”

Only a few seconds later did Alexander start to wave his hands. He was muttering a spell under his breath and a rainbow of colorful magic flowed from his hands. He looked beautiful as he waved his hands in precise motions and the magic started to form something. The shape formed a almost ghost like creature that all of a sudden shaped a fang then erupted into a mist. Even throughout all of that the hand motions never stopped.

Finally the motions stopped as he floated in the air looking more beautiful than Magnus had even thought possible. The colorful magic surrounded his body and slowly began to all turn a shade of blue like no other. It was darker than the darkest nights while also being almost white, it glimmered as if being cast in an angelic light while also being matte. All of a sudden in all guided itself into his chest. He landed before he began to grow. 

Giant wings sprouted from his back and his skin turned blue. Scales popped up all over his body and within a second he was no longer ‘just a raven haired guy’ no, he was a dragon. Magnus was frozen in place but the tingling in his wrist forced him to look down. There he saw that the eye was now surrounded by scales.

Before either of them could do much, Dragon Alexander froze and with little more than a twitch of his wing opened a portal then he spread his wings. He grabbed Magnus gently in one claw and jumped through the portal. Magnus fell unconscious. Magnus woke only seconds later. He was even more confused to find himself in a now human Alexander's arms. Alexander gently placed him on a couch.

“Where am-” Magnus started and then the door was knocked in. Magnus then found himself bound, gaged, and on an iron chair. Ragnor and Catarina rushed towards him and Raphael ran to scout the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter I post for a little while. I am working on a longer chapter to go after this and I have a busy life so...


	5. Abandoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

I am sad to report that I am abandoning this. I don't remember where I was going with it. if someone wants they can pick up the story.

sorry again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleas don't comment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
